Tsumichi vs Samurai Jack
Description Grnmachine1 OC's vs Samurai Jack! Experts in the sword, samurai are they are so strong in his series, which of this Samurais will part the other. Interlude Wiz: Japan is a country with powerful warriors. Boomstick: And this two samurai will fight to the end. Wiz: Like Tsumichi, the savior of Japan. Boomstick: And Samurai Jack, Apu's killer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Tsumichi Wiz: Tsumichi, savior of Japan was once a simple child. He lived on a hilltop with his parents, living in harmony with nature. Boomstick: Until one day, when he was eight, a few guards from a mining company wanted to buy their land, due to a platinum deposit nearby. When they refused... well... Let's just say Tsumichi had to say goodbye to them. Forever. Wiz: The company then wanted to kill Tsumichi and buy the land from the Government. Tsumichi ran away into the forest, before spraining his ankle. Embracing death, he gave up, until a creature known as Jinsei no Okurinushi, or Giver of Life, modified the memories of the assassins and gave Tsumichi control over Iron, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. Boomstick: But he was too much of a coward to face his opponents, so he spent thirteen years in hiding, honing his skills until he felt he was ready. Wiz: He first returned to where his home used to be. He found a giant factory there, and proceeded to demolish it, and collected as much metal he could from it. Using this, he created himself the Kikinzoku no Bin, which literally translates to "Bottle of Precious Metals". And its huge; just as big as he is, though it doesn't weigh him down in the slightest. Boomstick: His first action was using his metal powers to retrieve various paperwork from the mining company that killed his parents, which led to various lawsuits, and ultimately Bankruptcy. Wiz: And ever since, he had been protecting Japan from disaster on a nearly daily basis. His abilities allow him to manipulate in any conceivable way shape or form the metals he's been given control of, from creating an impenetrable iron dome, to tiny daggers of silver to send flying at his opponents. When we say "impenetrable", we mean it--Tsumichi can exert about 3 megatons of force total on his metals, which can make them far stronger than any mundane material known. Boomstick: Without even having to be Boomstickium. And he's done quite a bit with this power! He managed to fly by creating a small platform beneath him, stopped A FUCKING METEOR FROM CRASHING INTO TOKYO, and fought Godzilla to a standstill! And apparently he can react at the speed of sound, or something. Think best case scenario for a normal person. Tsumichi is three times as fast. Wiz: From the meteoric feat and the size of the meteor, together with average density and impact speed, we concluded that Tsumichi can exert an amount of energy on the order of 10^21 joules at any one time--but for his own safety, it's probably more like 10^20 joules per fight. However, he is not without his weaknesses. See, after stopping the meteor, he fell into a coma for two days to recover the lost energy, as his endurance controls what he can do with his metals. If he is forced to fight for too long, he becomes tired. However, he does have the endurance to fight Godzilla, and with a personal pool of energy on the level described previously, it's unlikely to matter for domestic-scale fights. Boomstick: And strangely, he's the only person in existence to suffer from Denki Haipaa Kando, or Electrical hyper sensitivity. If exposed to electricity not produced by his body, it causes blisters to form in seconds, hindering his endurance and mobility. Wiz: And before i tell you his final ability, you need to know that there are trace elements of metals nearly everywhere. Tsumichi can use this to his advantage by extracting those trace elements. This can increase his ammo load by quite a bit, however, it is VERY taxing. Boomstick: And lastly, Tsumichi wields a longsword, which he uses if he's running low on power, or his access to metal is restricted. He is very skilled, but not a master, as he has only been training for a few months. It is made of steel, with traces of iron, so he can control it, but not to the extend of his metals. He usually uses his powers to inbrease cutting power or to repair it. But still, with this kind of power, Tsumichi may not need to use his sword. Wiz: There are few who can stand a chance against the metallic onslaught of Tsumichi. Tsumichi: It is not your past that defines you. It is your future. Samurai Jack Wiz: Samurai Jack has trained his whole life to defeat Aku, just like his father had. After years of training, Samurai Jack was ready. Boomstick: And he was ready to deliver the final blow, but Aku was a sore loser, and pulled in some wibbley-wobbley timey-wimey shit, and Samurai Jack was hurtled into the future. Wiz: And despite the advancement in technology, Samurai Jack, who will will now on refer to as Jack, held his own time and time again. Boomstick: His weapon of choice is his Magical Sword, forged with the magic of the gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu as the ultimate weapon against evil. Wiz: It was designed specifically to destroy darkness and evil, it is amazingly durable; being able to cut through rock and steel without a scratch. However, it is completely ineffective against those with pure and righteous hearts. Boomstick: He wears RIDICULOUS looking armor, which is surprisingly light and can withstand fatal blows- Oh look! Its Boomstickium! Wiz: Its ACTUALLY made from pots and pans, and likely Aluminum, with some magic charms or stuff to make it more durable. Boomstick: And though he prefers combat with his sword, he has 50 Shurikens at the ready, along with a bow and 50 arrows. Plus, he was trained by ROBIN HOOD. He's an awesome archer. Wiz: Jack is also an expert in many hand-to-hand combat techniques, which include Xiolin Kung-Fu, Greek Wrestling, and likely more. Boomstick: Jack can slice steel and crush rock with ease, and can jump several feet in the air, helping him control the battlefield more effectively. Wiz: He's also killed 6 world renowned bounty hunters before a drop of water could hit the ground, meaning he probably has near-instantaneous reaction time. Boomstick: He's durable enough to withstand 700 tons of person doing a belly flop on them, and has enough stamina to fight ARMIES for three days STRAIGHT! Wiz: Its impossible to deny nearly any fighter would have difficulty defeating Samurai Jack. Battle (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4ZVesCNwOM For pre-fight music) Samurai Jack is wandering through Tokyo, constantly on his guard. He comes across a small forest he has never seen before, and enters. At the heart, standing on a hilltop, is Tsumichi. Jack: You! Who are you? Tsumichi: Leave. You should not be here. Jack: I asked who you are. Answer me or you will pay! Jack draws his sword. Tsumichi:.....Fine. If you wish to die, who am i to keep you from your goal? Tsumichi also draws his sword. FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCMTEdbIfzY at 1.25x speed) The two stand apart, waiting for either to make a move. It seems like an eternity to both of them, but neither of them dare make the first move. Tsumichi, bored of waiting, leaps forwards and engages Jack. The metal of the two swords clash and sparks fly everywhere, unnoticed by both parties. Tsumichi's sword keeps getting cut nearly in two, but is repaired before the next slice. This goes on for a minute, before Tsumichi starts to back up. Jack, feeling he's in the lead, presses on. They are at the top of the hilltop before the swordfight ends, and Jack hits Tsumichi. But the sword does no damage. Both fighters are temporarily stunned. Tsumichi jumps back and flies up into the air via his metal, before sending some of it down at Jack. Jack dodges. Tsumichi observes that Jack is wearing metal armor, and tries to manipulate it- and fails. Tsumichi's thoughts: Must be aluminum... Jack takes out his shurikens and throws a few at Tsumichi, all of which are blocked by his metals. Jack jumps up, and slices the metal sheet cleanly in half, before cutting the bottom portion a second time. Tsumichi is stunned for a moment. Jack sees this, and as quickly as possible, takes out his bow, and fires an arrow. Tsumichi did not realize until it had connected. It hit him on the side of the neck, and some blood came out, and Tsumichi fell to the ground. Jack, feeling confident, turned around and began to walk away. He then froze. Not intentionally, something was holding him there. Tsumichi: You've got good aim... Tsumichi stood up, and pulled out the arrow. Blood spurted a little, but remained mostly within him. He then let out a gasp of exhaustion. Jack was then hurled backwards towards Tsumichi. Tsumichi: I've never had to control my own blood before... its a strange feeling. Tsumichi then pulled out his sword again, and slit Jack's throat. K.O.! Tsumichi then began towards the nearest hospital. Conclusion Boomstick: .....................What. Wiz: Samurai Jack may be much stronger than Tsumichi, but Tsumichi is faster, can fly, and can control Jack's blood. Boomstick: But why didnt Tsumichi die...? Wiz: Well, he can control his metals in microscopic amounts, and there's microscopic amounts of Iron in blood. Though he hasnt done it before, it stands to reason that Tsumichi can control his own blood to keep him from bleeding out. Theres also the fact that Jacks sword cannot harm being with pure and righteous hearts, which Tsumichi is. Boomstick: ...Well, there goes five dollars. Wiz: The winner is Tsumichi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Grnmachine1 Category:Sword Duel Category:Samurai Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015